


Wizardly Wares and Ghostly Scares

by Intravi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone curses, Gen, Kakashi stop, M/M, Make it STOP, Obito 'why do I keep going through things' Uchiha, Orochimaru don't-, Rin no not everyone is that smart, What do you mean I'm glowing, cursing, haha oops, i just WALKED THROUGH A DOOR, no it isn't stop it, oh no I'm glowing, oh shit, oooh spooky, why is everyone a badass?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intravi/pseuds/Intravi
Summary: Obito is not having a good day. Apparently, turning into a ghost really isn't all that fun.





	Wizardly Wares and Ghostly Scares

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This took so long! Mostly because I had to do research for it but whatever.

“Oh,” Obito breathes. He glances down to the note his mother had left him before he had even been born. It was almost crumbling, the paper yellowed and the ink faded. Really, it shouldn’t surprise him, he’s always been a bit weird. It’s just that being something of a ghost and witch, part ghost, the note supplied. Part ghost on his mothers’ side and witch on his fathers’ side. Right. Well, that was a bit shocking.

So, he decides, he will not freak out. Even when he was transparent, hardly leaving a shadow even though there was plenty of light filtering into his bedroom. Focus, right. What now? He should- He should call Rin. She’s a witch, right? With the purple witching marks on her face should be enough evidence but… No, he was sure she was a witch. If those years with the Akatsuki, an organization that went around saving and helping creatures, taught him anything, it was how to identify and recognize any sort of person, thing, or place that was considered supernatural by the normal community. Obito winces, he was getting sidetracked.

He needs to call Rin and Kakashi and hope that they could help him gain some sort of substance. Hopefully there wouldn’t be any more notes appearing in a plume of smoke, something his father most likely set up, like the first, while he was on the phone. Or on the way to his phone, for that matter. Obito stands up and wow, he’s pretty sure he weighs just about nothing at the moment, he feels like feathers and sunshine in peaceful gardens as he tries to balance himself. A steadying breath, all systems go, and he makes to look for his mobile.

It takes all of two minutes and running through a door after a brief moment he takes to say, “What the fuck?” And really his voice is more flat than questioning, which is… unsettling to say the least. But he finds his phone on the living room coffee table. Now all he has to do is figure out how to grab the damned thing. He tilts his head, maybe if he just goes for it? He shrugs carelessly, worth a try. Obito makes a grab at the phone and unexpectedly, it stays in his hand. Huh. Maybe the ability to phase through things was a choice? A matter of concentration? Ponder later, call now. 

He scrolls through his contacts, pleasantly surprised that the touch still works in his ghostly state, and clicks on Rin. He puts the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?”

Obito breathes a quiet sigh of relief, tension that he hadn’t realized was there melting right off of his shoulders. “Rin! You are not going to believe what I’ve been through the past few minutes.” His voice kind of echoes but maybe that was him.

A moment of silence, “Obito, what did you do?” She demands. And wow, why hadn’t it occurred to him that she might just strangle him for doing something stupid that wasn’t even his fault.

“Uh,” He tries, “Don’t freak out?”

A beat, “Tell me.”

Ah, shit. “Well,” He starts, holy crap this is about to sound like bullshit, “I don’t know what triggered it but I felt kind of,” He pauses, “Fuzzy.”

“Fuzzy,” She repeated.

“Yeah, and then I was all transparent. Then there was a cloud of smoke and a note from my mom, which is probably why I’m not flipping shit right now. So it said that I was part ghost, which makes sense as I’ve walked through my door. And apparently my dad was a witch, which is why the note appeared in all of this magic flashy stuff, but I’ve got no idea how to change back? And I figured that you, with the marks on your cheeks and all, would be the safest idea. So. Yeah.” 

He sucks in a breath and yeah, he was right, that all sounds like complete bullshit.

The sound crackles a little, “I’ll be right over.” Then the line goes dead. 

Obito laughs a little breathlessly and the phone quite literally slips through his fingers, landing with a soft thump to the carpeted floor. He was really glad he had invested in carpets at that moment, with his recent luck the phone would have shattered. Running a hand down his scarred face, he plops down on the floor. Well, on the bright side he doesn’t fall right through. That’s good.

Now there’s nothing to do except wait for Rin to arrive. It couldn’t be worse than getting trapped under a boulder then having to wait for hours on end, praying that someone- anyone would find them in the avalanche that had given him cover for disappearing with the Akatsuki after they had found and healed him, Rin and Kakashi being restrained and taken away, the search and rescue group telling them they couldn’t go back, that it was too dangerous. Really, he was lucky.

The knock at his door is the first thing he registered, the second was that he had fallen asleep and the third is that he’s still as transparent as before. He sits up, running a hand through his hair, “Come in!” he calls, letting his hand drop to the floor and he realizes it sinks into the ground a little. He cringes and crosses his arms. Better.

The doorknob jiggles before a he hears a quiet pop, probably magic because Obito doesn’t keep spares nor has he ever given out a copy of his key, and the door swings open to reveal Rin and Kakashi. Both of them look fairly worried, even Kakashi, who literally has half of his face covered with a facemask at all times. Honestly, he was a bit surprised he could read him so well. 

He smiles at the both of them, “I don’t think you two would believe how glad I am to see you even if I tried to tell you,” He laughs slightly.

Rin stares at him for a moment and he raises a brow, “Is something the matter?” He asked dryly.

She blushes and flails, spluttering. “No! It’s just-“ she makes a motion with her hands, tiny circles with her fingers, “Your aura is really strong!” At the look that got her she giggles a little nervously. “It’s- It’s not bad, it’s just bright. I’m surprised I never noticed before, honestly.”

Obito looks at Kakashi for confirmation but he just shrugs uselessly and says, “I don’t know much about any of that.”

Obito accepts that as an answer and grimaces, “Well this is all good and fun but I’d really like to stop going through things.”

At this Rin makes a noise that he’s sure is the embodiment of an exclamation point and digs into her bag at the reminder, she pulls out an old looking leather bound book about the size of her hand and sits down on the floor across from and flips it open. Kakashi sits down as well, folding his hands in his lap as he does so. Rin mumbles a few words he can’t make out and suddenly- “Aha!”

She more or less shoves the book in his face, “It should be a simple matter of concentration,” he only manages to make out a few words before she takes it away to look at the pages again, “But you’re probably going to have a harder time because most children with abilities are taught by their parents or family of some sort since the longer they aren’t messed with, the stronger the ability tends to be. And to think you’re part ghost with magic in your blood… You probably could harness some major fire power.” Rin tilts her head and goes back to muttering.

Kakashi catches his attention by shrugging, “Why don’t you give it a shot? If it doesn’t work, we’ll take you to Orochimaru and dad.”

Obito’s mouth opened and closed. Well it made sense, but still. 

He shakes his head and closes his eyes. And he concentrates. Focusing on being solid, being heavy, being flesh and blood and the pull of gravity when you first roll out of bed in the morning. Obito feels like he’s being pulled to the ground by thousands upon thousands of tiny hands and there was so much pressure where there had been none. He groans, not the good kind but loudly and very not prettily as he curls in on himself, arms gripping his torso tightly. He can hear Kakashi and Rin’s panicked voices above him but they sound muffled, muffled like there is a thick layer of glass between them.

Suddenly there are hands on him and he forces himself to think, dammit. He forces his mind into overdrive. There are still hands on him, they feel like Kakashi’s, the hands are shaking. Yeah, he decides, he has to get himself out of this so he forces himself to breathe, forces himself to drag air into the bottom of his lungs and it feels like knives but he can breathe now, that’s a step forward. His mind is already whirring, assimilating to the sensation of actually weighing something again and it’s getting easy to breathe again. A few deep breaths and he peels open his eyes only to discover his head is in someone’s lap, a quick glance up confirms that it’s Kakashi’s lap he’s resting on. As he’s unclenching his hands he realize that he’s not all ghostly anymore. That’s good.

Rin is nervously hovering over them both which means she’s standing, she wasn’t hurt or badly affected by whatever the fuck he did. Obito groans again, “Not fun,” he manages. Suddenly Rin is in his face, asking all sorts of questions that he can’t understand so he just stares at her blankly until she realizes he can’t understand a word of the jargon she’s spouting. 

She smiles at him, it wavers a little but it’s a smile. And things are okay.

“Well,” He rasps out as he sits up, bones creaking and cracking, “That was a first.”

Warmth seeps into his ribcage, there’s green light that starts at his chest and he can feel his eyes widen in shock, before it gets too bright to see anymore, he catches a glimpse of Kakashi’s face and the blatant worry that’s displayed there and then it really does get to bright to see, his ears are ringing, and all he can feel is an incredible softness.

The light fades away and he feels- He feels good. No more pulling, wrenching gravity or difficulty breathing. Even his scars don’t ache, though they’ve been aching all day.

“Holy shit,” Kakashi whispers, so quiet he probably shouldn’t have been able to hear him. 

“What?” Obito questions. He’s really curious as to why they’re both staring at him like that and he flushes a bit.

Rin shifts a little nervously, “You’re glowing,” She admits. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, out of her face. 

He quickly looks down at himself, “What the fuck?” He asks nobody in particular, heart crawling up his throat. He is most certainly glowing. He’s radiating a faint but very much there silver light. It’s almost blue. “Tell me there’s a reason, that I’m not just a damned glow stick,” He mutters.

“Well,” Kakashi interrupts, “It’s not just a witch thing because all of us can see it so it’s probably something to do with magic in general.”

Obito presses his hands to his face, “Today is not my day,” He mumbles into them. Yeah, so far he’s turned into a ghost, experienced horrible pressure when he turned back, now he’s glowing. He really doesn’t want to see what the night has in store for him.

“Pack your things.”

Kakashi startles Obito so bad that his first reaction is to swing at him and he just barely restrains himself. “Why?” He asks even though he’s already started towards his room, he trusts them both more than he trusts anyone else so he figures it won’t be so bad.

Kakashi follows him, “We’re going to take you to see my dads.”

Obito grins, “So they made it official?” He asks mischievously.

“In a manner of ways,” Kakashi simpers.

“A manner of- Ugh, nevermind. I don’t need to know.” Really, he didn’t.

After he had packed an overnight bag he makes a quick detour to the bathroom. Looking at his reflection, he could see why they were staring earlier. He glows gently like some sort of ethereal being. His eyes track the light that gently swirls and dances around him. It was almost like a spirit, he mused. Alive in its own way. That would certainly get in the way of any situations where stealth was required. He hoped he wouldn’t glow for long.

“Obito,” Kakashi calls from where he’s waiting at the front door of his apartment with Rin, “Let’s go before the sun starts to set.”

Obito huffs, “Yeah, Yeah,” He shuffles out to join them, “I heard you the first time. Let’s go.”

A short struggle to determine if the other people in the quiet street could see Obito’s glow, once they determined they couldn’t they cautiously made their way to the Hatake residence. He wouldn’t call it a mansion, exactly, but it was bigger than the average house.

“Father, I’m home,” Kakashi calls out.

There’s a cheerful, “Kakashi!” And then Sakumo whirls into the room like a breath of fresh air to a dusty attic, unexpected but not unwelcome. His eyes scan over them before landing on Obito and his eyes widen slightly, “Oh.”

“Oh,” Obito agrees sagely.

“What did you,” Sakumo cuts himself off, “I didn’t even know you were a creature,” he says, although it sounds more like a question than anything.

Obito smiles ruefully, “Me either,” He admits, “And it’s been one hell of a day.”

“I can see that,” Sakumo says as he steps closer to Obito. “Do you mind if I,” He trails off. Obito nods, he doesn’t mind. Sakumo’s face becomes far more serious as he reaches out to touch the light Obito is radiating. Once his fingertips make contact, Obito’s vision whites out. Ears ringing, his vision comes back and Sakumo is cradling his hand to his chest as if it’s burnt. 

“Are you okay?” Obito asks thickly, his mouth feels like it’s made of cotton and coated in copper. With a horrible crashing sensation he realizes he had been the one to hurt him and guilt blooms in his stomach at the thought. It must show on his face because Sakumo is smiling at him and holding up his hand, which is healing up in front of his eyes.

“No worries,” Sakumo says brightly, “It was only a light burn nothing I can’t heal,” He reassures him.

“Mutt,” A voice calls from somewhere in the house, “What idiotic thing did you manage to do? I can feel whatever magic you’re messing with all the way over here.”

“Don’t worry about it, lovely!” Sakumo calls back, smiling good naturedly.

Kakashi shifts before calling to the voice, “Oro, I’m worried.”

In a literal flash, Orochimaru is suddenly in front of Kakashi, gently caressing his face, with concern written all over his own. “What is it, cub?” He asks softly.

“Obito is a ghost. Witch. Creature of some sort.” He tells Orochimaru. “And when dad tried to touch him, he got burnt and Obito didn’t even do anything.” He gestures to Obito, “It’s like whatever magic he’s got going on has a life of its own.”

Obito meets Orochimaru’s gaze when he looks over at him and flatly says, “I have had the worst day.”

Orochimaru blinks slowly, “I would assume so.” He doesn’t move from his place but he is definitely looking Obito over, making conclusions and observing. Suddenly Orochimaru furrows his brow.

“A forest spirit.” Orochimaru concludes. “A strong one, if what you say is correct.”

A stunned silence overtakes the room. Obito stares blankly at his hand. That had not been what he was expecting.

Rin speaks up excitedly, “Really?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy oh boy, tell me what you think! I've never written anything like this.


End file.
